Fake It A Pyro Fanfic
by SamanthaSarcasm
Summary: John has never fit in anywhere. Ever. And he would do anything to change that. Including faking it. But it'll never change the fact that he can't find a place. So he fakes it. Horrible summary, but Read&Review please! p.s there is a sad ending..


**Hello. So this is my first X-men fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh. It's a Pyro Songfic set to the song Fake It by Seether. There aren't really any warnings...Except for a couple swear words, and a sad ending. ****Please**** read and review!!**

I ran out of my house as fast as I could. Just like they told me to, before they called the cops. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, or the house, but I was just so mad. Being a mutant didn't make me diseased; but my mom and dad wouldn't hear any of that. Oh no. Instead they wanted to have me locked up. They wanted to put me in a fucking asylum, where I couldn't come in contact with any sort of fire. Because apparently I was going to join forces with terrorist or some shit like that. Sure, I'll admit that I sometimes use my powers when I'm angry, but I never intentionally hurt anyone. It was because I had anger issues; not because I wanted to destroy the world.

"Hello John." I jumped at the sound of my name and looked around. A man in a wheelchair and a woman with red hair were looking at me.

"My name Is Charles Xavier. And this is Jean Grey." The guy in the wheelchair told me. Oh god. Mom and dad had lied. They told me that as long as I left and never went back that they wouldn't call the cops. But they did.

"Don't worry son. We aren't with the police." The guy said reassuringly. Wait…had I said that out loud?

"No you didn't. As a mutant that is my power." He explained. He could read minds? Great. Someone in my head. Just what I need.

"Jonathan, we aren't here to get inside your head. We are here because you have been given a gift. A gift many people do not understand. I gift a lot of people want to punish you for having." I just stared at him cautiously.

"We can offer you a place to stay, learn, and be safe. A place where you are not considered dangerous. A place where you are not alone." The woman said smiling at me.

"Are you interested?" I had no idea if any of this was actually true, but I nodded anyway. Because if it was true, I was definitely interested. They both smiled at me.

"Now…You can come with us, but," I should have known there'd be a "but" in there somewhere.

"We do have rules. Rules you must promise to always follow. And you must work hard at the schoolwork, and behave the way you are expected to."

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?  
The one you sold to fool the world.  
You lost your self esteem along the way._

It took me a long time to fit in. At first I tried to stay quiet and keep to myself, but that didn't really work out. Soon I began telling lies and making up stories to fit in, and to avoid breaking the stupid rules. And Professor Xavier knew I'd do –pretty much – everything I was expected to do any say, 'cause I couldn't afford to get kicked out. I had nowhere else to go. It was like any independent thoughts or actions that they didn't have first, or didn't do first were completely forbidden. You had to be their little robots, or you were done. It was like they were god, and if you weren't their perfect little angels, they sent your life back to the hell it was before.

_Good god, you're coming up with reasons.  
Good god, you're draggin' it out.  
Good god, it's the changin' of the season.  
I feel so raped,  
so follow me down._

I started hanging out with Bobby a little while after I got there. He was pretty much the only friend I had, and even then it was all just a stupid lie. He talked, and acted the exact opposite of the way I wanted to talk and act. I mean, sure, I acted and talked the way he did, but only because I had to. And that was why we got along; because we were "so much alike". But I wasn't like him at all. I only pretended to be. I wasn't like anyone in this stupid school.

And then this whole Magneto business started. And then I was asked to join the precious "X-men". No. Actually, I wasn't asked. I was told to. I was expected to. But I honestly had no interest in joining them. Because in all honestly, I agreed with Magneto a hell of a lot more then I agreed with the X-men. But I joined the X-men anyway. Because I was expected to. Because I had nothing and no one if I didn't.

_And just fake it,  
if you're out of direction.  
Just fake it,  
if you don't belong here.  
Fake it,  
if you feel like infection.  
Whoa.  
You're such a fucking hypocrite._

I was sick of this. I was sick of waiting on the fucking plane like I was a stupid little kid. I was sick of pretending to fit in and belong with the X-men and fight for what they believed in, when I didn't believe in half of it anyway. I was so angry all the time. I didn't know why, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that instead of helping me with that, Professor Xavier and everyone else just expected me to lie about it and pretend like it was nothing. So I left the plane. Bobby and Rogue tried to stop me, but they didn't matter. They had each other to keep warm; I had my power. I didn't need anyone or anything anymore.

And then Magneto offered me a place with him. He told me I could use my powers for what I believed in. I didn't have to lie, or hide my views on things. So I got on his plane. I didn't exactly want to be a monster like he was; all I wanted was for people to stop trying to label mutants as diseased and to give us the rights we deserve. I had planned to get an education, get a job, a nice house, money, and maybe – although I wouldn't admit it to anyone – a family. But I guess that was out of the question now. Which was fine, I guess.

_You should know that your lies won't hide your flaws;  
no sense in hiding all of yours.  
You gave up on your dream along the way._

Being in the brotherhood was even more different then I had imagined. I'm some ways that was good. But in others…not so much. Somehow there still managed to be rules and restrictions in this so called "freedom" Magneto had given me.

_Good god, you're coming up with reasons.  
Good god, you're draggin' it out.  
Good god, it's the changin' out the season.  
I feel so raped,  
so follow me down._

Everything turned to chaos when this mutant "cure" came out. Humans had officially labeled us as diseased and were now trying to permanently eliminate the "mutant problem". So Magneto decided that we were to form an army and eliminate them. Which didn't make much sense to me because wouldn't that make us just as bad as them? And wouldn't that mean we would just be proving them right about us being dangerous? But I followed him and the other mutants as Magneto's right hand mutant anyway. 'Cause I couldn't go down to nothing. I already gave up my life at Xavier's school and with the X-men. I couldn't afford to give up my place in the brotherhood.

_And just fake it,  
if you're out of direction.  
Just fake it,  
if you don't belong here.  
Fake it,  
if you feel like infection.  
Whoa.  
You're such a fucking hypocrite._

"Go ahead." Magneto had told me when Bobby had begun interfering. I had absolutely no desire to fight Bobby. But I had to. Because that is what was expected of me.

_I can fake with the best of anyone.  
I can fake with the best of 'em all.  
I can fake with the best of anyone.  
I can fake it all._

When I lost the fight with Bobby, I was done. I was done with the brotherhood. I was done with the X-men. I was done with mutants. I didn't care anymore. I'd never find a place to fit it while I was like this.

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?  
The one you sold to fool the world.  
You gave up on your dreams along the way._

I gripped the steering wheel as hard as I could as I drove. I had already almost turned back six times. But I couldn't let myself turn back. I had already made up my mind. I had to do this.

_Good god, you're coming up with reasons.  
Good god, you're draggin' it out.  
Good god, it's the changin' of the season.  
I feel so raped,  
so follow me down._

"Are you sure about this kid?" The man asked me skeptically. I nodded quickly before I could change my mind. He sighed.

"Alright…" He said, and I could tell by his voice that he still wasn't convinced. But he sterilized my arm and then grabbed the needle anyway.

"This is going to hurt." He warned me. I just nodded again and then looked away. I squinted my eyes closed as hard as I could as he put the needle in my arm and the cure entered my body.

_And just fake it,  
if you're out of direction.  
Just fake it,  
if you don't belong here.  
Fake it,  
if you feel like infection.  
Whoa.  
You're such a fucking hypocrite._

**Fin.**


End file.
